beyond the rainbow
by acromatic princess
Summary: FLUFF. /SasuSaku/ And of course Sakura confesses her love to Sasuke across the cafeteria. In the middle of lunch. With everyone watching. …Smooth.


Title: beyond the rainbow

Author: acromatic princess

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto (which I don't), it would be _completely_ different.

Summary: And of course Sakura confesses her love to Sasuke across the cafeteria. In the middle of lunch. With everyone watching. …Smooth.

Setting: Alternate universe. High school. Modern world.

Notes: …Title has nothing to do with the actual story, I'm just not creative enough to think of an _actual_ title for this thing. Oh well. And I'm sorry that this is so short, but my attention span could really only last for, well, about this length. So enjoy! :D

And I just wanted to add this to say that NO I was NOT on crack when I wrote this (someone who reviewed asked if I was)...and I really don't know why anyone would think that. So, just saying.

--

**Uchiha2**: Sakura, we need to talk.

**Pink_Princess**: Sasuke, we're done talking. Done. Through. FINISHIO. There's nothing more to say.

**Uchiha2**: What are you talking about? We haven't talked at all. You've been avoiding me, remember?

**Pink_Princess**: Me? Avoiding YOU? Haha it is more like YOU avoiding ME!! I'm the QUEEN!!!!!

**Uchiha2**: …Sakura, what are you talking about?

**Pink_Princess**: …I'm not sure.

**Pink_Princess**: Why do we need to talk, anyways?

**Uchiha2**: About what you said to me at school on Thursday.

**Uchiha2**: Obviously.

**Pink_Princess**: Oh…right. Let's just…forget about that, okay?

**Uchiha2**: I can't exactly forget about one of my best friends yelling 'I love you' across the cafeteria at lunchtime.

**Pink_Princess**: Really?! I'm one of your best friends?! Sasuke, I had no idea—

**Uchiha2**: Sakura. Getting off topic.

**Pink_Princess**: Right, sorry.

**Pink_Princess**: I thought you already knew, though. It was pretty obvious.

**Uchiha2**: Obvious? How was it obvious?

**Pink_Princess**: Well, for one I always blush around you.

**Uchiha2**: You have pink hair, of _course_ you blush a lot.

**Pink_Princess**: I don't, actually. Just around you.

**Pink_Princess**: And I would always do what you said, no matter what.

**Uchiha2**: If you haven't noticed, a lot of people do what I say. They're scared of me.

**Pink_Princess**: I always made sure we were together in group projects…

**Uchiha2**: No, _I_ always made sure we were partners in projects. If you haven't noticed, we're the smartest people in our class, and I didn't want to be held back by any idiots.

**Pink_Princess**: …I never dated. Anyone.

**Uchiha2**: Well, I _did_ think that was a little odd, but…I just thought you were waiting for the right guy, as disgustingly cheesy as that sounds.

**Pink_Princess**: I _was_ waiting for the right guy. I was waiting for him to notice me as something more than his annoying friend. I'm still waiting, actually.

**Pink_Princess**: Haha well now that I've embarrassed myself _completely_ I think I'm gonna go—

**Uchiha2**: Don't you walk away from me, Sakura.

**Pink_Princess**: Well, technically I _wouldn't_ be walking away from you since we're on IM—

**Uchiha2**: Sakura. You know what I mean.

**Uchiha2**: Why me, though? I'm not exactly the _nicest_ person in the world…

**Pink_Princess**: Understatement of the century.

**Uchiha2**: Well, why then?

**Pink_Princess**: …I have absolutely no idea. Believe me, I don't _want_ to be in love with a self-centered, chauvinistic, arrogant _prick_—

**Uchiha2**: Hey, wait a second!

**Pink_Princess**: —but I can't help it. I'm in love with you, totally and completely.

**Pink_Princess**: …Well, _now_ I'm going to go, before I say anything _more _embarrassing…

**Uchiha2**: Sunday.

**Pink_Princess**: What?

**Uchiha2**: Sunday, at three. There's a movie, and I was going to see it anyways, so…

**Uchiha2**: Maybe we could see it. You know. Together.

**Pink_Princess**: Really, Sasuke-kun?! Do you mean it?!

**Uchiha2**: …Yes?

**Pink_Princess**: Does this mean you love me too?!

**Uchiha2**: It would be…inconvenient to me…if you weren't around.

**Pink_Princess**: Oh, Sasuke-kun!!

**Uchiha2**: Ahem. Right, well, see you Sunday then.

**Pink_Princess**: Okay!

**Pink_Princess**: I love you!!

**Uchiha2**: Iloveyoutoo.

--

It would be kinda AWESOME if you reviewed. =)


End file.
